


Intercom Confessions

by Deathbyhook



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Eventual Romance, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-19
Updated: 2017-11-19
Packaged: 2019-02-04 10:41:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12769314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deathbyhook/pseuds/Deathbyhook
Summary: Kylo Ren doesn’t know how to keep his mouth shut, and Leia knows someday that’s going to blow up in his face. Well... I guess that day is today.





	Intercom Confessions

**Author's Note:**

  * For [starzangelus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/starzangelus/gifts).



> This was a prompt given to me on tumblr by usskillian. Babe, I hope you like it. 
> 
> (Reylo prompt: a defected Kylo is having a private conversation with Leia in a transmission room and Poe (on purpose) leaves the mic on and now the entire base can hear. Kylo accidentally lets slip just how amazing and pretty and brave (and did I mention amazing?) Rey is)

“Any questions?” General Organa doesn’t actually mean to leave room for questions.

“Yes,” the whole room groans. Poe Dameron’s eyes roll to the back of head, the annoyance is too palpable.

“Yes, Kylo Ren- state your concern,” and despite the boundless amount of love she has for this child, she wished he would just take the easy opportunity to keep his mouth shut. But, she supposes, he wouldn’t be Han’s son if he did. _He gets this from your side of the family, princess._

“The tactic leaves too many opportunities for failure. Let me lead this squadron, and I’ll be sure to succeed. No offense, Commander.”

Kylo keeps his eyes in his mother but waves a non-committal hand towards the aforementioned Commander, who’s leaning up against the communications panel.

“ _No offense_ , Ren, but I’ve got this covered. I seem to remember you referring to me as the best pilot in existence.” Kylo stands up straighter, pulling his hands off of the holo-com displaying the operation’s plan of attack.

He turns to fully look as the Commander. His jaw is grinding and you can hear it in his next words. “I said ‘best pilot of the Resistance’... and I was simply addressing the hyped up title. I have yet to see any proof.”

“Why you little-“ Both men find themselves face to face. The rest of the group has their hands ready on their pistols or fisted at their sides.

Leia senses the tension building to a violent culmination, and she knows it only spurs on her son more. “That’s enough!” She yells at the two man-childs before her, “I’ll kindly ask the both of you to postpone your pissing contest until either of you is not a representative of this cause. And even when both of you realize you’re clearly compensating for what I can assure you are not impressive _egos_ , we can attribute the success to all of the Resistance. The briefing is over, you are all dismissed. Kylo Ren- you stay.”

Kylo blinks with wide eyes at his mother’s innuendo as his ears burn a violent red. Poe’s face scrunches from pissed to affronted.

The first female technician he makes eye contact with, he shakes his head to deny the accusation. His ego is more than impressive.

Both men look at each other with equally sober glares, and they nod in truce. This does not stop Kylo from brushing past the Commander, causing Poe to fall back a bit.

Poe’s hand catches his imbalance on one of the communications switches, and he almost scrambles to correct the error. But when his eyes realize the light indicates the intercom was on, his inner manipulative gears start working. He just can’t bring himself to deprive the rest of the base from hearing the inevitable scolding of Kylo Ren.

He smirks spitefully, brushes off the shoulder Kylo rammed into, and struts out of the control room.

**Meanwhile- in the mess hall...**

“Why are you in such a tizzy?” Rey aggressively scoops a mouthful of porridge into her mouth. Then glares at her best friends opposite her.

“I couldn’t sleep,” it was a lie. She can sleep. But she keeps having ridiculous dreams like something out of a bad romance holo. Ones involving a particularly brooding and infuriating imperial deserter. With his stupid romance-novel-hero hair and physique...

She’s never seen it in person, but her subconscious apparently loves to dream up what it might look like underneath all his dark robes. It unnerves her.

“Well- at least your not still having dreams about what’s his face,” Finn grumbles protectively. She chokes on her second scoop.

“Sorry, Rey- I meant nightmares,” his eyes are wide and he reaches over it pat her back.

“No- it’s fine... I-“ and they both suddenly realize it’s uncomfortably quiet around them.

Rey is nearly wallowing in panic that someone had heard what Finn just said, when she sees the cadets and officers all sitting quietly and look up at the comm speakers. And then she hears it...

“General, I fully understand your annoyance, but I would kindly appreciate it if you didn’t mention my-“ his voice lowers, “ego.”

“Well I wouldn’t have to if you and Poe weren’t constantly pulling out a proverbial ruler every time you’re in the same room,” people are sniggering. You could practically see her standing in front the hulking space baby, with her back straight and her hip cocked just so. The traditional imposing pose of the General. Backed up with the spine melting glare.

“ _Mother_ ,” Kylo whines. And the mess hall giggles again.

“What has he done to you anyway? He’s the commander of the starship fleet, and you will do well to remember your position here. Is that understood?”

He grumbles something inaudible.

“Is that understood, Ben Organa-Solo?” She says it with all the motherly chastising tone she can muster. Rey herself wanted to respond promptly.

“Yes, Mother, understood,” Kylo states. Humbled and clear.

“Is this because he took Rey for a spin on his x-wing?”

Everything stops. The giggles, the occasional scrape of forks and spoons upon the food trays. Breathing. _What the hell?_

All eyes are on her. She can’t see them- she’s decisively staring at the platter in front of her. Finn reaches over to take hold of her hand.

“No,” he say curtly. _That’s a yes, right? What is going on?_

“Oh, Ben- you can’t keep doing this to yourself. She’s pretty. I know. But she has her reasons for not being with you. You didn’t exactly make the best first impression, kid... You’re doing so well, you’re making a way here. But don’t make your redemption about her, because she’s the first pretty girl to challenge you.”

Rey scoffs. _Ben’s not redeeming himself for me. And I’m a hell of a lot more than a pretty face.... Is that what people think? That he’s only here because of me?_

“Pretty? You think I’m here because she’s pretty?” His voice is disgust, and Rey’s traitorous heart falls to her stomach. Someone in the mess hall coughs awkwardly.

“First of all Mother, she’s beautiful. Sublime, even. Second of all, she may have been there when I left the order, but she’s certainly not the one who made that decision for me. Nor is she the reason I stayed. Yes, she opened my eyes. Yes, it’s maddening how much I lo- care about her. But I’m fully aware I can’t put all my hopes and expectations in a person who won’t even speak to me, more than is necessary. I’m here because I’m done adding to the tragedy of our family. I’m here for Han.”

Rey finally looks around the room and all the amused faces seem rightfully sobered. Poe had at some point come into the hall and he looks particularly guilty. And something clicked in Rey’s head.

She stood up, haughtily, and stormed out of the mess hall...

**Back in the control room...**

“I’m sorry I thought differently, may you forgive me?” Leia walks over to her son, laying a penitent hand on his arm. Kylo is leaning up against the communications panel. He nods his head. The General tucks herself into his side, the half hug awkward as they are still trying to remember what it was like to do so. She chuckles.

“She’s beautiful huh?”

And he’s about to gush again. Or reprimand her teasing. But not much comes out as they here feet trampling down the hallway. And someone yelling their names.

“Leia! Ben!”

They both turn comically to face the door. And there stands the girl in question. Huffing from exertion, and bent over to catch her breath.

She stands up straight. Avoiding their eyes. And she walks over to the communications switches. She has to lean over and past Kylo when she gets there. He’s frozen from the proximity. She huffs.

“Excuse me,” she breaks the avoidance by looking him in the eye. He swallows. But he moves.

Both Leia and Kylo watch Rey shimmy over to one of the switches on the panel and turn it off. Both of them read the label. Ben’s eyes widen in horror.

“Oh gods,” he could faint.

Leia claps a hand over her mouth to keep from bursting with laughter.

“So— you think I’m beautiful?” Rey’s hands fall on her hips, daring him not to confirm.

And he looks affronted, shooting a glare between her and his mother. He does not enjoy being cornered.

“Yeah, well you apparently think of me as some hero from a trash romantic holo,” he shoots back indignantly. But then his expression softens, and he winks.

_Did he just wink at me?!_

“I- uh- I never- _why you_ -“ she growls.

And by some magnetic pull within her, she’s in his arms, and tasting his lips. Now it’s Leia’s turn to blush furiously. This was highly inappropriate.


End file.
